hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups
A * B *Benny s. Aka "The Thibodeaux Terror" Top hits "where dem red lobsters at" and "stickem like a hard head catfish" *B-Rock of South Coast Coalition C *C-Loc aka Big Dawg C-Loc *Chinobleh D *Dino Danja *Deuce & A Quarter (Mista Matt, B-Rock,& T-Bo Da FireCracker) E * F * Foxx G * Gee Money * Gee Money Pimpin' H HD I * J *josh b. From group "JB and the central city hustlers" Top hits "Thuggin- a central way of life'" , "hoooowwlll where my wolves at" and the slow jam of the summer "Grand isle dreamin'" * Jungle Muzik Larry K * kevin gates L Lil Witness * Lil Boosie * Lil Dossey * Lil Handy M *Mouse *Maine Musik *Mula *Mista Cain *Mike Da Hustla *Mista Matt of South Coast Coalition N YoungBoy Never Broke Again (NBA Youngboy) Mista Matt of South Coast Coalition O * P *Percy Keith of Bread Winners Association Q * R *ROBBIE F. AKA " ROBBY ROB" Top hits "Fruit punch soldier" and "call me Mr Robin" and his smash hit "Mr. 99 cents" S Scotty Cain Spitta of N.W.A. Sir Anthony Squeak Da Hitman *South Coast Coalition T T-Bo Da FireCracker * Lil Timmy and the Convience Store Hustlers * Top Hits "busted witout a quater" and " I gotta a 40 how bout you " * T.E.C *TJE Mike (aka 22 Savage Funny Mike, and Young 22) U * V *Valyn Corradel W * Webbie * WNC Beezy X * Y Young boy Z * Places By Counties * By Cities * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in West Palm Beach * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Palm Beach * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Lake Worth Links * See Also * South Florida Metropolitan Area * List of South Florida hip-hop record labels * List of South Florida rappers * List of South Florida rap groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups by States and metro Alabama * List of Decatur Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Birmingham rappers and rap groups Arizona * List of Phoenix Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups California * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Sacramento rappers and rap groups * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups Colorado * List of Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Connecticut * List of Connecticut rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Bridgeport rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Hartford rappers and rap groups Florida * List of Greater Orlando rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tampa Bay Area rappers and rap groups Georgia * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Idaho * List of Boise Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Illinois * List of Chicago Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater St. Louis rappers and rap groups Indiana * List of Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area rappers and rap groups Iowa * List of Quad Cities Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Louisiana * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Lake Charles Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Maryland * List of Hagerstown Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Massachusetts * List of Greater Boston rappers and rap groups Michigan * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Minnesota * List of Greater Grand Forks rappers an rap groups * List of St. Cloud Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Mississippi * List of Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nebraska * List of Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nevada * List of Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New Mexico * List of Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New York * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups North Carolina * List of Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Ohio * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbus Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dayton Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Cleveland rappers and rap groups Oklahoma * List of Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tulsa Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Oregan * List of Portland Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Pennsylvania * List of Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Philadelphia Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Puerto Rico * List of Mayagüez Metropolitan Area rappers an rap groups * List of San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Rhode Island * List of Providence Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups South Carolina * List of Charlotte Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Tennessee * List of Memphis Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Texas * List of Greater Austin rappers and rap groups * List of Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups * List of Greater San Antonio rappers and rap groups Utah * List of Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Vermont * List of Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Virgina * List of Greater Richmond Region rappers and rap groups * List of Hampton Roads rappers and rap groups Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News Washington * List of Seattle Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups West Virginia * List of Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Wisconsin * List of Greater Milwaukee rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:American hip-hop